


That time Sebby cheated on me

by Flimsysquid



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, What am I doing, and should not be taken seriously in any way, please note this is a joke fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flimsysquid/pseuds/Flimsysquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Nikki Phanohide. I live wid seb and cial seb cheated on me so ima get him back!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time Sebby cheated on me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Please note this is not to be taken seriously in any way shape or form. I wrote this for the lolz. Aha..  
> And Please note that my grammar is not this atrocious ahaha... geeze.

HAii my name is Nikki Phantomhide Way. I am 19 year old from Japan I moved over to england when i was 12 so i kno the language realy well like. i live with my best friend cial phantonhide at his manner. WE ARE NOT RELATED BTW HAHA. Wee just have the same last name cuz we rre so coool!! Hes so hot tho. i wud totally bang him if it wasn’t for my one true love SEBASTIAN! <3 <3 He his ceals butler. he is tall and thin and has a humungus cock. like wow! he’s so endowled he rips me to shreds whenever he entres me. but anyway more about me! I have long black hair down to my knees. I have vary big boobs. 36J is my boob size. I have big pink eyes (i am a vampire so i have cool eyes see?) I am so thin (not fat! ew fatties are gross like serioudly!) I am short but kawaii as Sebby likes to call me heheh! <33 <33 (Sebby is my love honey schmoopy Sebastian) i love to wear lolita black dresses as I am so gothic emo scene pastel queen <33333333

 

One nite I was walking past one of the many rooms of the manner and I heard LOUD BANGING AND SPRINGS SQUEEKING! Like as if my demond Sebby was in there fucking another girl… but that idea left my mind straight away a i knew he would always stay true to his girl (ME!)  
So I decided to see what the noise purseded to be.. It was Sebastian…. but the girl under him was not me. I punched myself in the face to check if i was dremming. but no. he was fucking another gril! I ran from the room crying my eyes out! HOW COULD HE DO THIS! I ran up to Cealss studdy to find him wanking himself off to a photo of me. I was stunded i dint think he thoat of me leik that. I needed to get back at sebastian for what he did to me. “Nikki! it’s not wat it looks like!” Ceil sed as he tryed to cover himself up and hide the picture of hot sexy me. “No ceil don’t lie to me! please don’t lie (i sed with crying down my face) ur butler has already decevded me! i cant be lied too animor! so please ciel… let me fuck you on ur desk. i know you want it” “okay nikki please! please fuck me please suck my cock and let me cum inside of you” As I walked over to him I stripped off my dress and what was left was a black lace bra a black thong holding up my knee high socks with suspenders. “oh my ficking god nikki u look so hot. PLEASE suck my dick” “Stript ciel! get you’re big cock out for me! so I can suck it off!” I pushed little ciel onto the desk and grabbed his large cock and lightly traced my tonge around the tip. he moaned and I new i had him. as soon I put his hole tip inside of my mouth i felt myself get wet down in my panty’s. oh how i wanted someones cock down there. but i want his dick in my mouth too. if only Seb was here… NO I CAN’T THINK LIKE THAT! DO THE SAME AS HES DONE TO YOU! a single tear ran downe my face. I start to bob my head up an down along ciels big cock. he felt so good in my mouth. he was so big I wanted to feel his load run down my throat and into my belly. I sucked harder and faster each time he moande! he was loving this! I started to rotate to that my soaking wet panties were in his face. “Oh how *moan* shelfish of me *moan* I did not think *moan* of your needs my *moan* dear lady.” he ripped off my panties in one swift motian. I moaned a little as he did this cauze Sebby used to do this to me. STOP NIKKI! i thought as Cails tounge traced along my lower lips and he started sucking hard onto my clit! “OH CIEL!!! OH FUCKERDY FLIPPER! YOU’RE GOING TO MAKE ME COME!” 

i started sucking him harder to that he could come right down into my throte! “OH NIKKI I’M GONNA-” hot gooey fluid filled my mouthe and throte i couldn’t breathe. his come tasted to good but not as good as Sebby’s… I swollowed trying to not fink of him. “Oh nikki that was amazeing! please come here” I sat up onto his tummy and looked at him into his eye. (he has an eyepatch lol) “I know you did this to get back at Sebastiane… but I honestly don’t mind I just had the best organisam ever. and i owe it to you. i don’t care if that never happend agen i am glad this happned!” and for the first time ever in his life i have seen him. he is smiling. this only makes me super wet and my juices are pooling onto his belly. i look over at his cock and it is still rock hard. I slowly bend down to kiss him on the lips and gentky slide his cock into my soaking wet pussay! oh this feels good! so good. i start to move slowly up and down ontop of him and stroke his dick with my slit. “OH MY GOD NIKKI THIS IS TOO MUCH I AM ENTIRELY GREATFULL”  
*footsteps in the hall outside the door*  
*door opens wide and Sebastian is there with a trey of whipped cream and various toys*  
“Oh well I see you started the party without me”  
My anger with him was hitting the roof! “HEY FUCK YOU SEB! I DONT NEED YOU ANYOMORE!”  
“Hey now, hold your horses my love. I am here on the request of my master for your pleasure.”  
“What the fuck ar you on abut Seb!?!?” I shreaked at him, lifting myself from ciel.  
“Well my love i am here to give you my undenying love and pleasure to your inner core”  
whenever he talks like his it send a river right down to my pinker lips.  
“But what about that girl you were just fucking! Yeah! i saw you! you love her not me don’t you!” I sobbed. Tears a now streaming down my faice.  
“No no my darling. it was nothing like that. it was only to get information for the new case master is working on. isn’t that right Master? ”  
“thats right.” cail replyed like a sheep.  
“it still dont explain to me why you did that. i thought you loved me. I thought i could trust you.”  
“i do appologise but i only did it for master i did not do it for love or pleasure. it was only becuz i had too. so i am sory.”  
“Oh Sebby i love you so much <3 how could i ever think you wud do this to me. i mean i’m so fucking sexi! and your wudnt do this it was onli for ure master cieal. I can understand.”  
“That is good my love I can onli thank you for acceptting my sorry.” Sebby said with a loving tone.  
“ okay then fuck me Sebby let me feel your hard cock in my dripping wet poon.”  
“gladly, but what about my young master? we cannot leave him out of this.”  
“Oh no! of corse not! come here Cerial and let my suck your dike. wilst Seb fucks me from behide.”  
Ciel pulls his dik from his now covered below, and i slowly bend over onda flor liek a dog. i open my mouth ready for his 10 inch willy to enter it. whilest sebastain fucks my poosay. 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> So I drew this in 5 minutes for this fic ahaha. 
> 
> https://fbcdn-sphotos-c-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-xpa1/t1.0-9/10511294_10204431205447318_1583778419813155479_n.jpg


End file.
